My Little Snivy
by Turquoise and Blueberry
Summary: My first try at a novel and a romance fic! Couple of this story is Snivy x Oshawott Tsutarja x Mijumaru . Please, R&R if you want, I would be happy if you did.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Snivy Chapter 1 by Me

My Little Snivy...

"Clover." A male Oshawott named Shells called to his best friend, Clover the shiny female Snivy. "Yes..." Clover said, yawning as she opened her eyes to see Shells smiling at her. "Sorry for waking you up." Shells apoligized."It's ok," Clover awnsered as she yawned once again."I'll be right back, i will go get some berries." She said as she put her book she was holding on her pillow as she smiled and walked into a bunch of bushes."Her book..." Shells said as he picked it up and a piece of paper fell out of it."Huh?" Shells said as he picked up the piece of paper and started reading it.

MY SPECIAL DREAM Was about me finally having someone love me. His name was...

"Aww... she seems so sad." Shells whispered to himself as he heard Clover coming back due to her calling him. Shells quickly put the page back into Clover's notebook. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" A huge scream was heard from a girly voice. "CLOVER!" Shells screamed as he pulled her from the bush, to see Clover. "There's a thorn in my cheek!" Clover cried as Shells comes closer to her face, causing Clover to blush a little, but small enough to keep Shells from noticing. After Shells took the thorn out, Clover tripped and Shells grabbed her. "Are you ok?" Shells asked Clover. "Yes, just fine." She awnsered, rubbing her cheek. "Here, let me help." Shells said, kissing Clover's cheek, this time, making her blush noticable. "Here, I thought that you would like this berry." Clover said, handing Shells a Wacan berry. "Wow, where did you find this!" Shells exclaimed very happily. "I grew it myself, tell me if you like it." Clover smiled, watching him eat the berry. "How do you make berries so sweet? (Like you Clover)" Shells questioned and thought. "It's just time and patience." Clover awnsered as she ate an Occa berry. "Oh yeah, here's another you might like." She said as she took Rindo berry from a pile and handed it to him, this time, pouring a little water on it, making it soft. "Thanks." Shells said as he split the berry in half, giving Clover the other half. "Aww, your sweet." Clover said as they realized it was almost sundown. "Let's get some rest, im feeling tired." Shells said, just to turn around to see that Clover was already asleep. "Goodnight." he said to Clover as he drifted off to sleep also, but before that, he could of sworn he saw a silouette of a pokemon heading twoards him, but fell asleep before he could say anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Snivy... Part 2 - One Slimy, Heated Kidnap

"Huh, that's strange," Clover said, yawning. "Oh, Shells overslept, mine as well get him a few berries before... huh, what's that?" She said as leaves near the bush rustled creepily. Somebody was watching her. "HEY!" She screamed as she threw a rock at the bush, just to hear a wierd splooshing noise and a grunt. "There's two of you'll? GO AWAY YOU JERKS!" Clover screamed again as she ran into the bush and tried to tackle the two punks, just to land in a bunch of purple goop. "UWAAAAAAA!" Clover screamed as the goo sucked her in, trapping her. "Hello, my name is Muk, and this is Charmander. "Hello miss, what's your name?" Charmander asked. "Your a quiet one huh? When we are done, you will be screaming." Muk said, smiling with Charmander. "Please... let me go..." Clover said sadly. "No thanks." Charmander awnsered meanly. "Hey Charmander, should we take her into this cave?" Muk asked. "Why not, a cave is a cave, and it will be fun with her." Charmander said, making tears form in Clover's eyes. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you... weakly." Charmander said, walking into the cave. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT ME?" Clover cried loudly. "I kill the cutest pokemon, then, I keep them for 'personal' reasons." Charmander awnsered, smiling. "PLEASE SHELLS HELP!" Clover screamed when Muk opened his mouth. "SHUT UP!" Muk yelled as he grabbed Clover and wrapped her in goop. "Hey, Charmander, how should we kill her? Goop or fire?" Muk asked, making Clover cry even more. "Now, open your mouth, sweetie." Muk said, trying to drown her with grime. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" A voice yelled from behind, also cutting the slime monster's arm off. "S-SHELLS!" Clover yelled, overjoyed. "Stupid! My arm will grow back!" Muk growled, showing off his new arm. "Mabye you can survive that, but you will melt to this!" Shells yelled, using brine on Muk, melting him. "You jerk! I will kill her for that!" Charmander screamed, grabbing Clover, and charging up a fire blast. "Take this!" Shells shouted, using a razor shell on the Chamander, knocing him out. "Shells... you saved me..." Clover said, happy. "Well, you are my princess." Shells said sweetly. "C'mon, let's find another place to sleep." He said, grabbing Clover's hand to make her stand up, but not letting go even when she was standing. "Ok, you can let go now." Clover said, blushing a little. "No thanks." Shells said sweetly, having both blush crimson. 


	3. Chapter 3

" Uhh, Clover, I have something to give you... " Shells said, holding a hearted box behind his back, walking up to Clover in a huge daisy field.

" What is is? " Clover asked, staring into his orange eyes.

" Uhh, it is in a box I have here, and well... can you open it? " Shells asked, blushing a little.

" Sure, where is it? " Clover asked.

" Err... right here... " Shells answered, very nervous.

"Aww, how cute, a box with a heart on it. " Clover admired, opening the box, to see a silver necklace with a violet color O (matching Clover's eye color), an orange colored S, and a note. " Huh, what does this say...? " She said to herself, opening the note.

Dear Clover,

I know we have been friends for a long time, but I have wanted to ask you this for a few months.

Will you go out with me?

Yes No

" Do you have a pencil? " Clover asked, blushing at the note.

" Y-yes, here. " Shells asked, blushing, handing her his blue pencil.

Shells notices Clover jabbing out one of the answers, making him feel down, then circling an answer.

" Here is your answer... " Clover said, handing him the note.

" You jabbed out no, then circled yes! " Shells said smiling with happiness.

" And here is your reward for the note. " Clover said, about to kiss him, but to have him wake up.

" Aww... " Shells sighed, looking at the sky. "Why can't a case of déjà vu happen now?" He said, complaining.

" 'Bout what? "Clover asked, waking up.

" Nothing, err... got to go somewhere. " Shells said, fleeing.

About five minutes later...

" Aww... he's not back yet. " Clover sighed. " Why would he just leave like that, right when I wake up? " She asked herself, " I mean he did kiss my cheek and hold my hand, but...

" Uhh, Clover... " Shells was cut off.

" Yes? " Clover asked happily.

" ...Uhh, I won't be back for an hour, and you can't come, will you be fine here? " Shells asked.

" Oh... yes." Clover sighed as Shells ran off into an old forest, making Clover sadder. " I CAN'T come along? That seems pretty suspicious..." Clover once again said to herself, following him.

" What would he be doing in a forest like this..." Clover thought, running into a huge patch of light to see Shells in a clover field.

" I need more papers if I am going to make this for Clover." Shells said, walking to the same spot where Clover was, luckily, she hid just in time.

" Man, I need to beat him back to the fountain." Clover said to herself, running through the bug pokemon infested field. " Where is he?" Clover said, looking past a few trees to see he has stopped. " That gives me enough time to reach the fountain."

After Clover reached the fountain...

" Hey Clover, I'm back!" Shells exclaimed.

" Hey." Clover answered sadly, laying her head on the rock hard fountain.

" What's wrong?" Shells asked.

" Well, I just need to ask you a question." Clover answered.

" Sure, what is it?" Shells asked.

" Why can't I come with you into that forest?" Clover questioned.

" Well, it's a secret." Shells answered, laying beside her.

" Well is it so important that you can't spend time with me?" Clover asked furiously.

" I'm so sorry I haven't spent any time with you, but trust me you will like this surprise." Shells said.

" ...Fine, but you only have one more day to give me a reason why." Clover said, sad.

" Thank you, I hope you really like what it is." Shells commented, laying beside her with a soft pillow and blanket.

The next day...

" Gone again I'm guessing." Clover yawned and sighed. "I just want to spend some time with him." Clover said, tearing up a little. " Wow, I'm usually not this emotional, I hope I don't just start bursting out crying." She said, wiping her tears on her pillow, just make her sadder.

" Man, I need to hurry up and finish this picture up, she might feel sad if I don't." Shells said to himself, approaching the clover field. "The contents of the box are all in, I think I might be finished." He said, picking up the piece of paper and ran back into the murky forest. " Almost there, just got to run a little... WOAH!" Shells yelled ad he tripped over what seemed like an ordinary, old piece root, but was really a grass knot laid by a Pokémon. " Aww man!" He said as he tried to run again, being tripped by the grass knot once again.

" Wow, that's not really impressive, here, I'll pull you out of that." A Pokémon from behind said as it ripped the grass knot to shreds. " My names Awi, what's yours?" The Axew asked as she pulled him up.

" Shells... WHERE'S THE PICTURE?" Shells exclaimed as Awi handed him the paper.

" Give this to your crush." Awi said, giggling, handing him the picture.

" You... forget it." Shells said, as the Axew stopped him once again.

" Two more things, Have you seen these two crooks?" Awi asked, holding up mugshots of two familiar kidnappers.

" Yea! They kidnapped my friend!" Shells said angrily

" Crush." Awi corrected him, giving himself a huge facepalm (or facefin).  
" The other question, please." Shells said, annoyed.

" May I go with you for a while? All I need to do is catch those two and I will leave." Awi asked, pulling her tusks.

" I guess, as long as my fri... CRUSH agrees." Shells said, still annoyed.

" Follow me, I know a short way out of this forest." Awi said with Shells following.

" Clover, I'm back!" Shells yelled to her, making her happier.

" Hey, who's that?" Clover asked, looking neutral.

" Just a friend." Awi answered as she slightly pushed Shells toward Clover.

" And what is your excuse this time?" Clover asked as Shells handed her the note.

Dear Clover,

I am sorry I haven't spent time with you in a while, and I have drawn a picture just to make you happier. I have always enjoyed being around you, playing with you, and being your friend. But now that we are teenagers, I have always wanted to take it to the next level since a few years ago. Would you like that?

Yes No

" I-I don't know what to say..." Clover said, blushing. " Well... there is one way to answer it." Clover said as she ran up to the blushing sea otter and kissed him, making both blush crimsonly.

" I'm taking that answer as a yes." Awi said, smiling at the new couple.

" I agree." Clover said, as she stopped kissing Shells, but kept hugging him in comfort.

" Did you chose that answer to make me feel good?" Shells asked (Knowing the answer).

" Will this answer your question?" Clover asked, kissing him again, laying beside him.

" Good night sweetie." Shells said as the couple fell asleep.

" Aww, this is a cute couple." Awi said as she laid down besides them both, a little far off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Clover, wake up, it's time to go that new pool that opened in Kiwi City, it only costs 100 Poke to get in, and it seems deserted. Shells said as an excuse to wake her up from once another slumber.  
Yea, it would be kind of romantic to. Awi said as she giggled, reminding Clover what happened yesterday.  
Why did you have to wake me up once again... and at dawn...? Clover yawned, still half asleep.  
Because, I wanted to go swimming with you, and have more time to spend with you. Shells sweetly said, grabbing her hand to pick her up.  
Well if you put it that way, I would love too. Clover blushed, kissing close to Shells lips, making him a little sad.  
Well what are we waiting for; let s go, before the pool gets populated! Awi exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Yea, c mon, it s just passed the forest! Shells exclaimed as he started running with Awi in the forest s direction.  
Wait up! Clover yelled to them as she tried running to them but slowed down due to her being tired.  
Clover stopped as she realized something different when she walked to the forest: It was perfectly new and clean, differing from last time she walked into the forest last time, when it looked dead. This is strange; I thought this place was dead. She said, bumping to a Lilligant, knocking the apples from the basket it was carrying. I m sorry, here; I ll help you pick up the apples that spilled from the basket. Clover apologized.  
Oh, it s ok. The Lilligant said as it picked up an apple. What s your name anyways, I m Couture. She said, picking up another one of her apples.  
Clover, why? She asked, labeling the human like Pok mon s long orange and blue skirt, to her yellow purse, all the way up to her white nurse s hat.  
Because I saw a cute orange sea otter and an Axew run by, screaming your name to hurry up. Couture answered as she smiled.  
Which way was my crush...I mean boyfriend...I mean... aww jeez. Clover stuttered and sighed.  
You re in love with him? How romantic! Couture exclaimed as she grabbed something in her purse. Here, give him this, it s very sweet. She said, offering Clover a golden apple. "Give this to him at the last second, they might steal him away."  
"Thanks, but who's them?" Clover asked as she heard a voice yell her name.  
"You might wanna go to them." Couture said as she walked into a bush.  
"CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVER!" A much sadder voice yelled followed by crying.  
"HELLOOOOOOOOOO?" Clover yelled back.  
"CLOVER!" A voice exclaimed as a happy sea otter and a neutral small dragon running to her.  
"Where were you?" Shells said, teared up.  
"You ran so fast I couldn t catch up." Clover said, aggravated.  
I m sorry... Shells said disappointed.  
It s ok, here, lead the way. Clover said after giving the sweet sea otter a hug.  
Ok, let s go! Shells exclaimed as he ran off with Clover and Awi to Kiwi City.  
_

RUN! MASTER MIGHT FIND US! A younger, smaller looking Clover panicked, running.  
He s not coming, we outran him, remember? A younger looking Shells said as he followed the scared snake. Anyways, I will protect you no matter what. I know... Young Clover said, teared up, looking at her cast wrapped broken arms.  
How are they doing? Young Shells asked, looking at Clover s arms.  
I don t know... Young Clover said, still bawling.  
Were almost out of this forest to the peace fountain. Young Shells said confidentially.  
Are you sure? Young Clover said, trying to hug Young Shells.  
Yea, and I just can t believe he would do that. The small sea otter said, staring at the girls arms.  
Thank you... Young Clover said, hugging Young Shells.  
"Huh, why?"  
"Because you saved my life." Young Clover awnsered as she kissed above his lips.  
"Oh yeah, no problem, I wished I could save your arms..." Young Shells said as he started walking again. "I'll get you a cast at the peace fountian."  
"Thank you..." Young Clover said, approaching a clearence into a wide open field with a fountian.  
"Cmon, it's right down this hill." Young Shells said as he grabbed her hand, making her blush, ignoring the pain.  
"Is that it?" Young Clover asked as they walked over to the fountian and sat down.  
"Yes, and here, I will rap your arm in a cast." Young Shells said, wrapping it carefully. "Do you wanna stay with me for a while?  
"Yes..." Young Clover awnsered, cold.  
"Here's a blanket, pillow, and a few berries." Young Shells said, making her comfy.  
"Thank you..." Young Clover said, falling asleep with young Shells beside her.

"Now where is this pool you speak of, and how did you even hear about it?" Clover asked.  
"Somewhere in this city, and I heard a flock of Murkrows talk about it." Shells said, smiling at her.  
"Oh, I just hope we don't get caught, who knows what would happen." Awi complained, all three taking a gulp.  
"Let's just hope that we don't see any FAMILIER faces." Shells said to Clover, both looking at her arms.  
"At least they arent broken anymore." Clover sighed, making Awi confused.  
"What are you'll talking about?" Awi asked.  
"We ran away from our trainer, and he broke my arms." Clover awnsered, tearing up.  
"But I had saved her from him before he could do anything else, mostly because he made her sleep in the attic everyday." Shells said, trying to make Clover cheer up.  
"I fell in love with him when he rescued me." Clover said, kissing Shells' lips, making him happy.  
"That's tragic and sweet..." Awi awed as she got hit by a sign. "HEY!" Awi yelled angrily as she read the sign.  
"Were here! The Kiwi Center pool!" Shells exclaimed as he ran inside the building.  
"I think we should follow him." Awi said as Clover nodded, entering also.

"Hello?" Young Shells questioned, entering an attic inside of his trainers house, lights off, turning them on.  
"Please don't hurt me..." Young Clover cried as she sniffled, beaten.  
"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? I don't even know you." Young Shells questioned as he sat beside Young Clover.  
"B-because... master broke my arms..." Young Clover answered, trying not to break down.  
"WHAT? WHY!" Young Shells exclaimed, angry.  
"H-he was m-ad...!" Young Clover said, now bawling.  
"I can't belive that! You seem so cute!" Young Shells exclaimed, not knowing what he said out of anger.  
"Y-you think I-I'm cute?" Young Clover asked, crying, but blushing.  
"And you seem beautiful..." Young Shells added, now realizing what he said, causing him to blush.  
"Aww... you are sweet..." Young Clover said.  
"What did he do?" Young Shells asked as he sat closer to her.  
"He came in mad while I was on the shelf with his xtransceiver, then I accidentally knocked it into a cup of water which spilled on him, and then he scolded me, grabbed his lucky baseball bat, and he started hitting me with it!" Young Clover bawled loudly. "And then, he laughed at how bloody was and he threw me up here and locked me in with the lights off..." She finished, suprised by Young Shells sobbing.  
"That mean... grr..." Young Shells growled as he hugged the beaten snake. "I have an idea, how about we escape?" Young Shells questioned as he put his hand around her back, opened the window to the attic which was beside her, and jumped out, jumping off the trampoline at the bottom. "C'mon, don''t be afraid!" Young Shells encouraged as Young Clover jumped, having Young Shells catch her.  
"Thanks..." Young Clover said, having Young Shells put her down, and both started running toward the forest.

"Clover, come here, this lady wants me to read a poem to you!" Shells exclaimed, pointing at a familiar looking Lilligant.  
"You..." Clover mummered to herself, looking at the Lilligant, known as Couture.  
"Why hello there!" Couture greeted, pushing Shells near Clover and Awi.  
"Uhh... should I?" Shells asked Couture, blushing, followed by the human like plant nodding.  
"I'm ready." Clover said, looking at the huge, empty pool behind the two, sitting.  
"Ok... here you go..." Shells said, about to speak.

"Clover...You are...

As attractive as an Altaria...

As beautiful as a Beautifly...

As cute as a Chansey...

As dreamy as a Drantini...

As enchanting as an Eevee...

As fun as a Furret...

As gorgeous as a Glaceon...

As heartful as a Happiny...

As intelligent as an Illumise...

As jovial as a Jolteon...

As kind as a Kriketot...

As lovely as a Luvdisc...

As marvelous as a Munna...

As neat as a Natu...

As outstanding as an Oddish...

As pretty as a Petilil...

As quick as a Quilava...

As reliable as a Riolu...

As silly as a Snivy...

As trustworthy as a Taillow...

As uplifting as an Umbreon...

As vivacious as a Vanilluxe...

As witty as a Walrein...

As xenophilic as a Xatu...

As youthful as a Yanma...

And as Zealous as a Zangoose!" Shells read, followed by Clover kissing him.  
"You are so sweet..." Clover said, blushing.  
"Aww..." Awi awed.  
"Well looks like you'll lovebirds might be staying together without THEM getting one of you'll to fall in love with'em." Couture mysterousily said, walking away.  
"What does that mean?" All three wondered, walking into the dressing rooms.

About 7 minutes later...

"Are you'll out yet?" Shells asked, walking out.  
"Im coming out now." Awi answered, walking out looking like she normally does, in a plain yellow bathing suit.  
"How do I look?" Clover asked Shells, hiving him blush at how she was in an orange bathing suit with stars on it.  
"Great..." Shells said, looking as if somebody used attract on him.  
"Well come on in then." Clover happilly said, jumping in.  
"COMING!" Shells yelled, jumping beside her.  
"ME TWO!" Awi exclaimed, causing the biggest splash.  
"WOAH!" Clover exclaimed as she was pulled down underwater, being kissed by Shells, smiling.  
"Huh, this is strange, why is there nobody here?" Awi asked when Clover and Shells were back up.  
"That's wierd,why wouldn't there be... WOAH!" All three screamed as they were sucked into the pool, which was having the water drained out into the bottom, with them in it also. 


End file.
